


Expecto Patronum

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 6th year, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), No Smut, OC, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soulmates, Werewolves, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2
Collections: Marauders Era





	Expecto Patronum

The sun was about to set, letting the last rays of sunshine hit the surface of the castle and casting a beautiful mixture of colours dancing in the sky. The air was cool and breathable with a slight breeze sometimes catching the hair or a skirt of a student. Birds could be heard, singing from the top of a tree or flying from one tree to another. Christine was moving slowly and quietly in the shadows, which by now she was kind of an expert at doing. She was careful of not being seen by anyone at this hour,  _ especially  _ not the group of four sixteen year old boys in her own year which she was following.

  
  


For years the boys had told people absolutely  _ ridiculous  _ stories like, ‘My parents are out of szechuan sauce so I have to go help them buy more’. And then all of them just disappear for the rest of the day. But this time Christine just had enough of their lies. ‘They are up to something’.

  
  


Her steps were silent, creeping up behind the group of boys sneaking through the castle grounds careful not to be seen by anyone. They made their way over the courtyard with hurried steps and onto a bridge, leading to the outskirts of the grounds. Christine could hear the hushed voices throwing words out into the air, but she was too far behind to hear exactly what they were saying. Once off the bridge the boys started to run towards a tree further away, Christine started to pick up her pace a little so she wouldn’t get too far behind.

  
  


When she stepped out onto the grass she noticed the change of light and colour in the sky, the last time she looked at the sky it was filled with creamy colours of pink, orange and yellow. But of course that was back in Ravenclaw tower right before she set out to follow these dorks, and that had been about 15 minutes ago. Now the sky seemed to have been hijacked by a dark blue that seemed to consume the entirety of it. The sun had set, which meant that the moon would soon rise.

  
  


Christine sat off in the direction that the group of boys had gone. She had to admit, they were faster than Christine had thought, for she could no longer see them. 

  
  


When the girl had reached the odd tree she seemed to almost halt as she noticed an opening in the ground between two roots. The tree the boys had gone to seemed to be calm and slightly swayed in the wind, like a normal tree. Which was  _ very weird  _ because this particular tree had a habit of being incredibly vicious,  _ especially  _ towards people. It would usually use the thick and heavy branches which grew from its trunk to clobber things or people. It was kind of scary really, and that was probably why students tended to stay away from it. But Christine had never known that there was something  _ under  _ it, but there it was right in front of her. A mixture of disbelief and surprise swelled inside her as she dropped down into what seemed like a very long pathway and began to follow it.

  
  


The passage was long and slightly wilted, giving off the vibe that it’s been here for centuries. The air had a kind of musky scent and it was thick which made it harder to get a decent breath. With every step Christine’s shoes seemed to sink a little deeper into the earth, seconds dragged on to minutes and after awhile she had a hard time knowing for certain how long she’d been down here. The path seemed to turn slightly towards the left, but not enough to prevent anyone walking there to see the end of it straight forward, it was just a little bit crooked. Suddenly she heard the rustle of chains being tied around something echoe through the pathway. ‘What on  _ earth _ are they up to?’ her feet began to move faster, curiosity driving her further and further through the tunnel. After a few feet her foot now stood on a wooden plank, next to it were other planks which strongly resembled the flooring in a very old building. And sure enough, in front of her was an opening to a wooden staircase looking thousands of years old. It was dark and had large cracks here and there which made it look like the whole thing could fall apart and crumble at any moment. Oh, and it too was kind of crooked. 

  
  


She started moving towards the opening, the air changing as she went. Christine found it considerably easier to breath now that the air wasn’t as thick, it reminded her of stepping out of a sauna-

Her line of thought was abruptly interrupted by an ear piercing scream, and the sound of- no, could it really be? The thought sickened her to the core of her very soul, and she prefered not to think of it. ‘What the  _ hell  _ was that? Are they in some kind of  _ cult _ ?’ the screaming didn’t stop, however it reached a pitch that no human would be able to, and it was too much. The screaming echoed inside Christine’s head, who dubbled over pressing her hands to her head, covering her ears from what felt like being ripped off. But of course covering her ears didn’t help much against the constant echo which had settled itself inside her brain. The screaming stopped after a minute or so but Christine didn’t notice until the sound of her steady growing heartbeat was louder than that of the internal screaming stuck in her head. She slowly lifted her hands from her ears, as if worried that any sudden movement might trigger the screaming again. But it didn’t, it was quiet besides from her heavy breaths and the sound of her own pulse. 

  
  


As the girl steadied herself she began regaining her senses and sat off for the staircase, taking two steps at a time, determined to reach the room from where the screaming had come. Once up the stairs Christine noticed a door slightly ajar, it looked much like the flooring and the staircase in the way of age, for it too looked like it could fall apart at any minute. Christine however didn’t care how old the door was, or if it would break with the slightest touch of a finger, because seconds later she threw it open and dashed through the doorway and into the room. 

The moment her eyes focused on the sight before her she was stunned by a sudden wave of shock. She couldn't  _ believe  _ what she was seeing, and for a moment Christine thought that the internal screaming which had lodged itself in her brain had somehow damaged something inside her head, making her see things that weren't there. Because before the girl stood a rat, and _ not just a rat _ . It was a rat sitting on the back of a majestic stag, and beside the two animals stood a  _ huge  _ black dog. Christine no longer knew what to do with herself, because this was in no way like anything she could imagine. She had thought that she would catch the four boys red handed in a weird situation, but  _ nothing  _ she could think of was in any way even remotely as weird as this was. It was after a long time of awkward glances between the animals and the girl when she noticed the fourth animal. 

  
  


The stag and the black dog had been huddled together so tightly that Christine hadn’t been able to see what was behind them, but she saw it now. Behind the animals sat a greyish looking creature against the furthest wall. But it didn’t just sit there, it was chained to the wall behind it by the wrists. The animal had a thin coat of fur on it’s upper body, and was wearing something that resembled torn apart trousers. A sickening feeling creeped up Christine’s neck and gave her goosebumps when she realized just what this creature before her was. But just when her eyes were met by two rather unnaturally yellow eyes, her own darted to the side where the chains were connected and secured, just as the chains started to fade into nothingness. 

  
  


The werewolf now stood up, free of the chains which were no longer there. Christine was again met by those unnaturally yellow eyes, this time they were full of viciousness and had a very disturbing wildness to them as they did not falter from the human. Christine noticed amidst this strange and life threatening situation she found herself in, that the werewolves body was full of scars. One of them stood out more than the rest, for the huge scar across the werewolves face was identical to the scar on Remus Lupin’s face. As realization dawned upon Christine she felt a sudden sting on the side of her body. The air around her seemed to shift, and the light of the full moon, which had been flowing in through the two windows on the far side of the room, started to fade giving way to the darkness that seemed to be closing in on her whole world.

A feeling of numbness filled her body as she glided through the darkness that was behind her eyelids. In that moment she felt so uncaring about the whole world and everything in it, like she wasn’t there at all. Maybe she would open her eyes and find herself in a fluffy dreamworld filled with strongly pigmented colours spreading across the sky above her. She felt happy for a moment, thinking about what her life would’ve been like if she lived there, watching the sun rise and fall every day. And maybe there she wouldn’t be all alone in the world…  _ Alone _ … That was what she found herself a lot these days. A sudden realization struck her that she didn’t feel alone now, where she most definitely  _ was  _ alone floating around, her body numb. Christine opened her eyes to find that it made no difference whatsoever to do so.

Her surroundings were completely dark, and completely silent. The kind of silence which leaves your ears blocked. A funny feeling started oozing around in her whole body, leaving her with a slight tingle in her fingers. It felt like her body was waking up from a long dream, limb by limb. This new strange feeling left her feeling uncomfortable since she didn’t like change. That was the weird thing, she hadn’t even noticed the change in her mind before now, she shouldn’t be feeling happy. _ ‘Something’s wrong’ _ .

  
  


Christine couldn’t bare the sickening feeling creeping up her neck, slowly forming goosebumps across her arms and legs. But she didn’t  _ feel _ cold, not physically at least. There was however a kind of chill spreading through her body, through every single bone. The mind numbing silence and the internal chill was too much, she just couldn’t bare another second in this hell. An arm stretched out, searching for anything solid to the touch..  _ Nothing _ .. A leg, taking a step forward into the dark void that surrounded her, using the balance of the foot to bear the girl attached to it. Suddenly the feeling of standing on something somewhat solid, vanished, and was replaced by a sensation of falling. But the feeling didn’t really  _ feel _ like falling. Instead it kind of felt like being lowered to the ground on something. And before she could think more about it, she hit the ground. Or at least what Christine thought was the ground. 

  
  


She had landed on her back, on top of something soft. She jolted, coming to an upright position. Panting, she looked around.  _ Looked around. _ The fact that one of her five senses had returned to her hit her like a truck. Now that she thought about it, her ears didn’t feel blocked anymore, for she could hear the birds singing outside her window. It took a moment to fully adjust to the change in lighting, but now the girl could really see just  _ where  _ she was. Christine was sitting in her own bed at home.

_ Had it all just been a dream?  _

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
